


My Happiness Starts With You

by hoonhao_love



Series: #hyunlixissuperior [21]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cheesy Hwang Hyunjin, M/M, Soft Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: He stretches his arm for a better look at what his soulmate had done this time. He can never be not sure when it came to his soulmate.'Nice to meet you, I’m Hyunjin and you are... gorgeous!'
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: #hyunlixissuperior [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551727
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	My Happiness Starts With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to yet another episode of hyunlix fluff!!
> 
> I personally enjoy soulmate troupe, and had fun writing this one uwu 🧡💙
> 
> Enjoy!

Felix pulled a wet wipe from the small packet of citrus scented wet wipes Seungmin had brought for him, grumbling under his breath about his stupid soulmate who had no other work then write on his arm all day long. _Ugh._

"Uh," a voice snapped him out of his small problem, reminding him that he still was minding the desk. He pushed the wipe in the drawer, closing it shut as if the customer was able to see what was in it - not like it contained anything inappropriate to begin with. _Definitely not!_

Plastering a sweet smile, he pulled out the stamp and pen, "Yes, sorry. Got a bit distracted there."

Accepting the membership card from the girl, he scanned it, and then extended his arm for the book. "Is that all?" He asked, jerking his head towards the single book she had in her hand. She nodded confidently, handing the book over. He smiled at her and began to scan the book. It was David Baldacci's _Last_ _Mile_. He had read it and now it occupies the top spot in his favourite books list.

He ignored the familiar tingling on his forearm, the tell-a-tale sign of his soulmate's shenanigans. _Ugh_ , Felix has such an urge to shove his middle finger in his soulmate's face right now. Bitting his lips, he carries on, writing the serial number of the book on to the book card, trying to not mess it up because of a certain pest testing his patience.

He's about to stamp the date of borrowing and the due date on the card when the girl giggles, bright and fond. "Cute," she mumbles.

Felix looks up, and she shoots him a cheeky smile. 

Pointing to his arm, she responds, still giggling, "That's a really cute one. Lame, I know, but I'd give it to them for the attempt," she says.

Felix feels his ears burn, desperately hoping to God that she wasn't refering to whatver was probably scribbled on his arm. He tries to slowly lower his arm into his lap instead. She laughs at that.

Taking the pen to sign, she still continues, "My soulmate is no different," she says, absolutely smitten, rolling her eyes fondly. "He looks like he'd break two of your bones just for breathing. But is a real softy, wants to cuddle up day in and day out. He's like puppy turned human."

The Australian smiles at that, eyes naturally crinkling. Listening to people talk about their soulmates is something Felix really likes, they always sound so exasperated, so in love and so happy, their eyes shine a little extra bright. It makes him feel all warm and fuzzy.

"He seems to make you really happy," he comments, noticing how her smile had brightened up when talking about her significant other.

Standing up straight and accepting the book, she chuckles, shaking her head. "Oh, he really does." Her smile softens, making Felix feel warm. He finds himself smiling wider, wonders how they must have met.

She looks back at him. "Trust me, it wasn't like this from the get go, you know. Had to make several sacrifices and compromises. We used to be at each other's neck, and now it's just both of us making heart eyes at each other. I hope you meet yours soon. They seems like a sweet person. Someone who writes pick up line of those kind? It's hard to imagine them to be decked in leather jacket and sporting multitude of tattoos and piercings." 

Felix feels his smile slip a little that and she is quick to react, her eyes widening. "Not saying someone like that is bad," she back paddles, "just saying they'd be a sweet, regardless."

Her phone buzzes, and her shoulders relax. "I wish you all the happiness this world has to offer." She pats his hand and takes her leave.

Felix chuckles at her words, shaking himself out of the dreamy daze.

_If she only knew._

He stretches his arm for a better look at what his soulmate had done this time. He can never be not sure when it came to his soulmate.

' _Nice to meet you, I’m Hyunjin and you are... gorgeous!'_

______________

Felix sighs, dumping the last wet wipe into the dustbin by the book isle he had been mending, the trolley full of new books parked a few feet away from him.

Hyunjin had managed to litter his, now red and a bit sensitive, arm with various pick up line, each one cringier than the previous one. Well, at least he had made three souls laugh at the ridiculousness of the lines— excluding Felix, because unlike the other three people, Felix has taste and definitely didn't laugh at them.

He swears he's ready to beat Hyunjin to pulp if he dared to write another one. Especially after Felix told him to _fuck off_ by writing it in the boldest letter with the help of darkest and thickest marker he could find in the godforsaken library; he was at least considerate enough to write on his biceps and not on his forehead like he had planned _(Hyunjin better thank Seungmin for sparing his dignity)._

He's asked for assistance by a kid who looks too young to be asking about _Data Communication 2nd Edition by Forouzan, please_. He guides him by taking him to the third isle, and then instructing him about the whereabouts of the book, let's the kid know to come find him anytime.  
When he's back to putting away the books, he realizes that his forearm kinda has been tingling for past half an hour or so. Huffing, he brings his arm up, eyes trained at the black ink on his arm, a stark contrast to his pale arm.

This time it makes him blush, though. Heart fluttering, cheeks and ears burning red, while butterflies go wild in his stomach. He feels warm and he suddenly can't wait to go home.

' _I thought Happiness starts with H. But why does mine starts with U._  
_Oh, by the way, I love you, starlight._  
_-_ _Hyunjin_ '

______________

  
As soon as he is safely inside his apartment, door securely closed and shoes placed on the shoe rack, he practically flies to the living room, dumping his backpack along the way. Without a second thought, he throws himself on the sofa, harshly landing on the body that is confused at Felix's such energetic behavior after his five hour shift.

A strangled gasp and an _oof_ is sounded from below him, arms coming to wrap themselves around Felix, trapping him in their embrace.

  
"I love you too," Felix softly declares, his head buried in his boyfriend's chest, the fresh scent of citrus wrapping him beautifully, cocooning him in a fantasy like reality— a reality with his soulmate by his side.

"Well, I'm glad, baby," the body beneath him whispers in his ears, nibbling at it lightly when Felix doesn't move.

"You could've simply wrote I love you. Or even texted me. Why use pick up lines? And that too on my arm? For people to see?" He whines, rubbing his head on Hyunjin's chest, making the other wheeze. "Oh my God, I felt like a whipped fool you know? Telling people that _no_ , _I know it's lame, and yes, I love him regardless_. You're such a sucker for sappiness," the Australian babbles, making Hyunjin chuckle at the rare display of embarrassment from his otherwise composed and confident soulmate.

"What am I going to tell our kids tommorow? No, your Papa and I texted like boring pair of fools in love? No way!" Felix flushes but doesn't bother with a comeback, just content knowing Hyunjin wants to spend his lifetime with him and wants them to have babies.

 _(In case you're wondering, Felix is doing just fine, his heart, on the other hand, might be struggling to control it's beating_.)

He smiles to himself, stretching his neck to kiss under Hyunjin's chin, "I really love you, did you know that Mr. Hwang?"

  
He feels a kiss on the top of his head, Hyunjin booping their noses together. "I love you twice as much, did you know that Mr. Lee?"

_______________

  
It's the next day when Felix nags Hyunjin to add colour to his monochromatic suit collection, that he remembers what that one girl had told him.  
"You know," he begins, slapping Hyunjin's hand away from crinkling the ironed tie, "one lady told me my soulmate wasn't going to be _edgy_. She said someone who writes lame pick up lines wouldn't be decked in leather jackets or have tattoos and piercings."

  
Taking a step back, the smaller observes his work, making sure he actually tied the tie properly. Nodding to himself, he looks up at Hyunjin. His breath hitches, intensity in Hyunjin's eyes freeze him, and he simply allows himself to be pulled closer by his soulmate.

Wrapping his right arm comfortably around Felix's waist, Hyunjin caresses the younger male's face gently. Planting an equally gently kiss on his lips, another one on his cheeks and then forehead. Planting a last one on his lips again. Hyunjin's eyebrow piercing shines when the sunlight hits it, reminding Felix of the time when he thought the Korean was edgy and cold.

"Well, if she only knew, baby."

___________

  
Three years later Hyunjin proposes Felix. Well, _kind of_?

"I know how you can sound more gay, starlight." He proudly announces, his head in Felix's lap.

And Felix stupidly falls for it. Walks right into that one. "Yeah? Do tell."

"By changing your last name from Lee to Hwang."

"What? How Hwang Felix sounds more gay tha—" Felix shuts his mouth quickly and tries not to blush. "Oh. I see." He clears his throat. "I mean, yeah. About time I, in your words, sounded more gay." He nods seriously.

If Felix said he never saw it coming, he'd be lying. This is exactly how he expected the older entrepreneur to propose him; them lazying around, basking in each other's presence.

This is exactly how Felix expected Hyunjin to propose him, maybe minus the pick up line.

But he leans down to kiss the smug smile any way. He loves Hyunjin and his stupidly endearing pick up lines.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm case you didn't figure it out, this is an established relationship! That was like a twist to the story?? that's why I didn't include it in the tags. 
> 
> Sooooh what did ya think of it?👀  
> Lemme know! 
> 
> hmu on twt @ hoonhao_love!💎
> 
> ~Jade!💕


End file.
